Point One Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * The Unseen ** Andrew Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Harbinger | Editor2_1 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor2_2 = Tom Brevoort | Writer2_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler2_1 = Ed McGuinness | Inker2_1 = Dexter Vines | Colourist2_1 = Morry Hollowell | Letterer2_1 = Albert Deschesne | Synopsis2 = In one of Utau's memories, Nova, rushes to the planet Birj, the throne room in the capital city to warn Terrax about a danger coming to destroy the planet. Terrax, a former herald of Galactus rejects Alexander's help and stays in his planet with his people to fight the menace. Being too late for evacuation Nova flees Birj before the Phoenix Force destroys it completely leaving nobody alive. Sam looks the destroyed planet full of guilt for not being able to save an entire civilization form the Pheonix, and using his full speed flies thru space trying to warn other planets that the Pheonix force is coming. As he leaves, the only thing left in the planet is Terrax's Axe and below it, plants start growing. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * Nova Corps Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Myth of Man | Editor3_1 = Jody Leheup | Writer3_1 = David Lapham | Penciler3_1 = Roberto De La Torre | Inker3_1 = Roberto De La Torre | Colourist3_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Synopsis3 = Krakken is tucking his son in bed, telling him about the little pleasures before the war between Homo sapiens and Homo superior almost destroyed the world. He is the mutant in charge of the reconstruction of earth and promises his son to recreate hot dogs for him. The kid is still having nightmares about a Red Prophet, the humans last hope to kill all the mutants. Krakken assures to him that he killed the Prophet with his own hands using his mutant sismic powers. He tells his son that there's nothing to worry about and brings him a puppy as a gift. When Krakken goes to his living room to talk with his wife, he founds that she's been murdered, and an X painted with blood in his window. Out of nowere, the Red Prophet appears, subdues Krakken and decapitates him. Then, the Prophet gathers with the rest of the X-Terminated, consisting of Goodnight (Donald Pierce), Red Prophet (William Stryker), Fiend (Francesca Trask), Horror Show (Graydon Creed) and Deadeye (Zora Risman), a human resistance group, whose objective is killing Weapon Omega, and his mutant minions. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Krakken * * Other Characters: * Isaac * Sasha * Isaac's puppy * Pashla Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Scarlet Thread | Editor4_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor4_2 = Tom Brennan | Writer4_1 = Chris Yost | Penciler4_1 = Ryan Stegman | Inker4_1 = Michael Babinski | Colourist4_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Synopsis4 = Kaine, Peter Parker's clone, has run from New York after some "events" that transpired there. His plan is to take a bus from North Carolina to Texas and cross the border of Mexico and disappear forever. While he thinks about that, people start screaming and he starts to hear gunfires from a bank nearby. He ignores it, and enters the bus. But something inside of him tells him this is his oportunity for a new begining where he would not have to keep thinking about his inminent death, and could be the hero instead of the monster he has been. He jumps out of the bus, and swings to the bank defeating the thiefs and starting a new life, not as the monster that was Peter Parker's clone, but as the Scarlet-Spider. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Glen * Unnamed bank robbers Other Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Locations: * ** Queen City Bank Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Yin & Yang | Editor5_1 = Alejandro Arbona | Writer5_1 = Fred Van Lente | Penciler5_1 = Salvador Larroca | Inker5_1 = Salvador Larroca | Colourist5_1 = Guru eFX | Letterer5_1 = Joe Sabino | Synopsis5 = The twins Zaoxing and Wanxia were born on the same second of the same minute of the same hour of the same day, as similar as the right hand is to the left, but Zaoxin was born with strong but erratic molecular manipulation, a warm personality, and the codename Dragonfire, while Wanxia was cold, her molecular manipulation was weak but precise and had the codename Coldmoon. They both were separated and don't know about the other existance, being held in containment by Taiji Corp. When they grew up, the feeling that there was something missing inside of them made them destroy the facility they were and found each other and realised that they were unstopable together. Then, they tracked Taiji to New York, and warn the Avengers about the plan that Taiji have, to enslave humanity using alien technology. The Avengers look at them trying to see if they're friend, foe, or something in between. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Bao * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Shaman of Greenwich Village | Editor6_1 = Alejandro Arbona | Editor6_2 = Tom Brevoort | Writer6_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler6_1 = Terry Dodson | Inker6_1 = Rachel Dodson | Colourist6_1 = Sonia Oback | Letterer6_1 = Clayton Cowles | Synopsis6 = Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) walks on Greenwich Village, thinking about the magic that holds, when he sees "Notebook" Joe, a man who has been documenting the history of the place. Joe has never shown a page of his work to anybody, and is always finding somebody who would let him spend the night while he completes his reaserch. Recently, he's been staying with Abby, an artist, that hired a detective to find about Joe's past. He tells her that Joe used to be an archeologist that worked in Africa before having a mental breakdown. Doctor Strange takes a look on Joe's work and sees that is all gibberish. He believs that Joe has been asleep since his breakdown, and enters his dream. Inside his head, he sees a door guarded by Joe. Strange opens it and sees his future, a reunion with the Defenders. Joe wakes up, snaps out of his dream, goes to the train station, and jumps in front of a train. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Notebooks Joe (Joe Miller) * Abby * Villains: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** ** Christopher Street Station Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Age of Ultron | Editor7_1 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor7_2 = Tom Brevoort | Writer7_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler7_1 = Bryan Hitch | Inker7_1 = Paul Neary | Colourist7_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer7_1 = Cory Petit | Synopsis7 = Very injured, Spider-Man (Peter Parker) and Hawkeye (Clint Barton) run trying to escape an invasion of Ultrons that are destroying the city, while a man yells at the robots that he had a deal with them, before they destroyed the building were the man was. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Written by BRIAN MICHAEL BENDIS, JEPH LOEB, ED BRUBAKER, MATT FRACTION, DAVID LAPHAM, FRED VAN LENTE, CHRISTOPHER YOST & MORE! Art by ED MCGUINNESS, BRYAN HITCH, TERRY DODSON, ROBERTO DE LA TORRE, RYAN STEGMAN, JAVIER PULIDO & MORE Here are SEVEN all -new stories that set the stage for everything coming your way in 2012 from the biggest names in the comics industry.You CANNOT miss this. Catch a tease of the biggest change to the Marvel Universe in over 35 years ! | Notes = * Harbinger is a prologue to Avengers vs. X-Men. * The Scarlet Thread is a prologue to Scarlet Spider Vol. 2 #1. * The Shaman of Greenwich Village is a prologue to Defenders Vol. 4 #1. | Trivia = * A man that resembles a lot to Stan Lee, appears in "The Scarlet Thread" as a bus driver. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Point One Issues